Eyes On Fire
by bandgeek556
Summary: Joker x OC A young college student is working at Arkham as a nurse. What happens when she gets the notorious Joker as a patient. Takes place about a week after The Dark Knight
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost: I DON'T OWN THE DARK KNIGHT, THE JOKER, OR ANY OTHER BATMAN RELATED THINGS

second, this story is name off of and inspired by the song "Eyes On Fire" by Blue Foundation

This is my first Joker story so please tell me if something's off with it.

"And here we go!"

* * *

Chapter One

"Now Cat be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will Morgie. Good bye."

The 21-year-old college student hung up the phone. Her roommate is always worrying about her. Even more now that she was assigned as the nurse for the notorious Joker. She still wonders why she ever took a job at Arkham. Then she looks at the amount of bills on her counter and it all came back to her.

"I _had_ to pick one of the most expensive majors. Yes daddy I want to become a psychologist. Why am I so stupid?" Katy continued to mumble about her carrier choices as she got ready for her first time meeting the fiend that so many despise. She finished getting ready and walked out of her top floor apartment. Making sure the door was locked; she headed towards the parking area.

She made it to her silver 2005 Chevy Malibu and started the engine. As she drove to her place of work she noticed the light traffic.

"Of course on the day I _want_ to be late there's no traffic." she grumbled to herself.

She pulled into the parking garage that was next to the asylum. Swiping her card, she smiled at the secretary at the front desk. She headed to her bosses office to pick up the information on her new patient. Joy. She knocked on the frosted glass window.

"Come in. Oh hello Katy."

"Good morning."

"I assume you're here to pick up the information about your new patient." Katy sighed and nodded in reply.

"Well here you go. I'll have you know, the place is under surveillance and we have guards surrounding the room. You should feel safe."

"Alright thank you."

Katy left the room as she opened the folder. Her patient resided in room D16. The top floor. The most mentally insane were kept there. They had almost no freedoms. If they didn't need showers, they'd have no freedoms. The elevator opened up on the highest floor. She walked down the hallway and came up to D16. She punched in the security code and slowly opened the door ready for anything.

When she looked into the room she saw the man sitting on a chair in a straight jacket with his head down and eyes closed. Katy assumed he was asleep, so she walked to his dresser and sat down a bowl full of water that was left outside of his door. Today she had to clean his cuts that the cops gave him when he arrived.

She turned around with the cloth and came face to face with the Joker. She gasped from shock and the Joker laughed from the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Are you scared?"

"No you surprised me." she hurriedly responded.

Caitlyn knew better than to give in to his tactics. She was warned to not show that he had instilled fear in her. The Joker kept chuckling and walked away.

"You aren't a very good liar." he said laughing.

"Or maybe you aren't very good at reading people." She snapped back.

The Joker giggled.

"I here to clean up some of your wounds. So if you don't want to get out of that straight jacket for another few days, keep talking and I'll leave."

The Joker laughed his infamous, maniacal laugh and she helped him out of his jacket. She unbuttoned his shirt and started to clean the stab wounds on his back. She poured hydrogen peroxide on his cuts, and was amazed that he didn't flinch when she did this. She walked in front of him to start on the front. He lay down while she was cleaning the cloth in the water.

"Would you please sit up? It'd make it easier for me."

The Joker smirked and remained lying down with his hands behind his head. Katy sighed and sat next to him. She started cleaning the wounds on his lower abdomen. She took note of the definition of his body.

"Like what you see?" The Joker asked chuckling. Katy kept wiping down his abs and then moved to his chest, which was also defined. His skin was slightly pale and extremely smooth.

"I'm going to have to take off your makeup to clean the cut above your eye."

"You aren't taking my makeup off." he hissed back.

"Then how about I clean only where the cut is and leave the rest on."

"Compromising, making me trust you more. I know all of the little tactics everyone here uses."

"Well considering I've never had you before, you won't know mine." The Joker paused, shocked at her sarcastic response.

"Go ahead." Katy started to wash his face when the Joker grabbed her wrist.

"Clean around the eye. And _**only**_ the eye." He said releasing her.

The way he said "only" sent chills down her spine. He said it with force and seduction. Then she remembered they also warned her about him trying to seduce her too, so she just cleaned where she promised and grabbed the bowl and quickly left.

The Joker let the guards put the straight jacket back on him and he lay back down. He was surprised with this girl, her first encounter with him and she managed not to scream. He still saw fear in her eyes, which made him laugh a little. He's definitely going to enjoy his time with her. Trying to break her that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second enstallment for my story. Thanks to those who reviewed in the vary short time the first one was up and makes me happy. Well i'll let you get on with the story and please R&R flames are read and considered but the good comments are what keep me writing. I try to keep this story written chapters ahead of what's published so there won't be that long of a wait. So thanks again.

Oh, i don't own any batman related things.

* * *

Chapter 2

Katy just got home from her horrible day at work. She sat on the couch thinking about every move and word he made. She tried to distract herself with the TV, but he kept coming back. She took a deep breath and thankfully, her best friend walked through the door.

"How was your day?"

"Can I quit?"

"Can you pay your bills?"

Katy sighed and knew that there was no other option. This not only paid for her bills but also looked good on her résumé.

"Is he that bad?"

"He didn't attack me or try and kill me or anything. He just has a way to get into your mind even if you try to not let him." Katy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean Cat?"

"Before you came home I sat here for and hour trying to distract myself but nothing would work and I would just keep thinking about him. It's weird."

"Well I don't know what to tell you." "I understand. I'm just going to go get a shower or something."

Katy walked into her bedroom and gathered her clothes. She sat at the side of the tub and filled it with hot water. She eased herself in, soothing all of her muscles from the tension she was feeling.

After her bath, Katy changed into her pajamas and lay on her bed with her arms behind her head. She sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Maniacal laughter filled the pitch black room. Katy didn't know where she was at._

"_You know nursy, Arkham isn't that hard to break out of."_

_Katy gasped as he whispered this in her ear. His blade was cold resting underneath her jaw and a tear fell down her cheek. The Joker laughed smelling her fear as he slowly pressed the blade deeper against her neck, a little blood trickled down. He laughed more and then pulled the knife, slitting her throat._

Katy woke in a cold sweat. She looked over at her clock. It was four in the morning, three more hours until she sees the man of her nightmares. She turned back over and tried to sleep again. Every time she shut her eyes his face flooded back into her mind.

"Sleep well?" Morgan asked, pouring a cup of coffee for the both of them.

"No every time I closed my eyes, his face filled my nightmares.

"I'm sorry."

"Worst part is that I have to see him again."

After she got ready for work and made it out to her car, she sat in the seat and took a deep breath. She really didn't want to see _him_ again. She pulled in the Arkham parking garage and took another deep breath. She walked in the door, swiped her card and smiled at the secretary.

"Hello nursy. Sleep well?" The Joker asked as Katy walked in the door. His hoarse voice sent chills down her spine.

"Guess not." He said laughing.

She unbuttoned his straight jacket and laid it on the floor, along with his shirt, and started to clean his wounds.

"Awfully quiet today nursy." "I'm tired." "Didn't sleep well?" "No, I didn't." "Hope it wasn't because of me." He said laughing.

This sent more chills up her spine. She finished the back and moved onto the front. He was sitting up so she had to stand in between his legs. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. He started laughing and she finished patching up his shoulder. She cleaned his face and left. As soon as she closed the door, he busted up laughing. More chills went up her spine while his laughter echoed in her mind and in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty... well thanks for everyone who has reviewed. I'm taking all words into consideration. But so you know by the end of this story, it'll probably be rewritten. I have exams next week so i'll have loads of time to write (but not quite sure about the imagination though.) So keep reading and keep reviewing!!!!! Well here's the next one. and once again...i don't own anything that is related to batman.

* * *

Chapter 3

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." The alarm clock woke Katy as his laugh echoed through her head. She got up and turned on the news. It was Saturday, so Morgan had to go to her job at the coffee shop early. Katy walked into the yellow, tiled kitchen, and was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard the anchorwomen mention the Joker. She walked into the living room as they played a video showing the Joker and a couple of guys in clown masks breaking out of Arkham. The video stopped with the face of the Joker enlarged. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. It was like he was staring into her soul. Glass shattered over the linoleum as her phone rang making her jump and drop her mug.

"Hello?" she answered scared.

"Hi Cat, it's Bruce. I was wondering if you wanted to go to my museum benefit with me tonight?" "Uh sure." she replied surprised.

She and Bruce once dated, but it didn't work out because he always skipped dates and disappeared randomly.

"I'll see you at seven then?"

"Yes, see you then."

She hung up the phone and went to her closet to pick out her outfit for the night. A Bruce Wayne party would surely take her mind off of the Joker's escape.

She was in the shower when Morgan came home, telling Katy that it was 5:30 at night.

"Cat, I'm home." She shouted through the door; Katy walked out in her robe.

"Are you going to Bruce's benefit tonight?"

"Yeah, he asked me to go with him." "Ohhh…lucky. I'm surprised you accepted."

"I thought it'd help keep my mind of the Joker's escape. You know how much he scares me. He always has."

"Yeah, at least you don't have to deal with him again." "Yep, leave him to the Batman." They both giggled and Katy continued getting ready.

She was looking in the mirror, adding the final touches on her makeup and hair. Morgan left ten minutes ago with her boyfriend so she was by herself waiting for Bruce. Her cell phone rang, she answered figuring Morgan forgot something.

"Hello?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." It was _HIS_ laughter.

She hung up the phone quickly and looked at her recent calls, and of course the number was blocked. Suddenly someone knocked at her door making her jump. She slowly walked over to the door with her heel at hand as protection. She looked through the peephole and took a deep breath, it was only Bruce. She put on her heel and opened the door pretending nothing happened.

"Ready to go?" "Yep." Katy answered with a smile. She wasn't going to let the Joker ruin her night.

Bruce and her stepped out of his limo and she walked through the doors draped on his arm. Everyone stared at her, girls wanted to be her, guys wanted her to be with him. All because she was with Bruce _Wayne_. Bruce helped her up on the stage and he took the microphone.

"Welcome everyone, tonight let's have fun but also let's help a museum!" The crowd shouted and applauded as classical music started. Suddenly the doors were kicked down and gun fire erupted. Katy ducked and Bruce pulled her off stage.

"Hahahahaha, good evening ladies and gentlemen we're going to be tonight's entertainment."

Katy froze in shock at the sound of his voice.

"Now can anyone one tell me where the Batman is? No? Well then how about Gotham's golden prize, Bruce Wayne?" Katy looked behind her but there was no Bruce. Always disappearing when things got bad.

The Joker was walking through the crowd and stopped, looking straight at Katy.

"Well hello nursy." Katy slowly started to back away as he came closer to her.

"You know, its very rude to hang up on someone." "Its also rude to crash a party." A deep voice said from the balcony.

"Looks like little Batsy came out to play."

The Batman swooped down from his perch and landed in between the Joker and Katy. The two men started fighting, equally. The Joker grabbed Batman by his mask and a knife appeared out of his sleeve. He head butted the Batman and walked over to Katy who turned and tried to run away. Her heels slowed her down and he easily caught up to her. He grabbed her by her hair and put the knife on her throat. He turned around to the Batman as he was just getting up. The Joker started laughing, sending fear throughout Katy's body.

"Let her go." "Oh does she mean something to you?" The Joker asked devilishly.

"This doesn't involve her." "Now it does. HahaHAhaHAhAhaHa." With that said, The Joker hit Katy in the temple, knocking her out. He then shot the Batman with a gun that he pulled put of his jacket. He then put Katy on his shoulder and walked out of the doors, while the Batman lay in pain. The Joker pulled Katy out of the doors while his goons followed behind. He drug her by her hair to a beat up, black van. One of the goons opened the back door and the Joker threw her inside. One of the clowns sat in the driver's seat and the Joker jumped in the passengers. By the time Katy got her bearings, they were off to who knows where.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter...sorry it took me so long to get it out. Between basketball, cheerleading tryouts, a musical, preparing for a band contest, and i'm going to Disney in two weeks....i'm a little overwhelmed. I've written up to chapter 7 it's just the matter of finding time to put them on here. Oh did i mention that next week i'm taking tests that determine if i graduate or not? Yeah, i'm a little strung out. well i'll stop talking so you can read! Btw i don't own the joker or and batman realted stuff blah blah blah......

I'm picking a song that goes with each chapter this chapters song is: video killed the radio star.....don't ask me why it was my mind the whole time i wrote this.

* * *

Chapter 4

Katy's eyes fluttered open. She was darkness; the only light was coming from a very small and dim candle on the floor next to her. She looked up and noticed a door across from her. She tried to move but realized her hands were chained to a piece of wood hanging from the ceiling above her head. She kicked behind her and didn't feel anything, so she wasn't close to the wall. Her shoulder was very sore and she it was on the brink of dislocation. She had a pounding headache and felt like she was going to throw up. Suddenly the door was kicked open and in walked her favorite mass murderer.

"Well it seems nursy has woken up." He said laughing. The Joker walked closer to her pulling out a knife. Katy's lip started to tremble at this scene. She remembered her dream so vividly and she knew she was going to die. The Joker came closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You think I'd forget you that easily nursy. You're my new play thing, and were going to have fun. You seem a little uneasy. Is it the scars? Want to know how I got them?"

"Please don't kill me." She begged. The Joker laughed at her request.

"Now why do you think I'd kill you? You're Bruce Wayne's doll; I know he'll get someone to find you. Hopefully that someone will be the Batman. See you'd be of no use to me dead. Beaten, yes, dead, no."

He grabbed Katy by the hair and forced her to look at him. He placed the knife on her cheek and cut just enough to draw blood. Katy cringed causing the Joker to break out in fits of laughter. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head to the left.

"You think that hurt, I haven't even started yet." He whispered in her ear before he erupted in laughter. He punched her in the stomach and grabbed her head again. She whimpered and he backhanded her across the face. She hung her face down wishing he would have killed her. She wished she had never gone to that banquet with Bruce.

"I know what you're thinking now. 'I wish he would just kill me.' Well I'm not going to; you're just going to have to suffer until the Batman reveals his identity. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." he took his knife and swiftly sliced Katy's left arm.

The Joker pulled out a video camera. "We're going to make a little video so your friend Bruce will know what kind of situation you're in."

He started recording. First he was making demands for the Batman as Katy hung her head, preparing for the worst. He zoomed up on Katy's face, and sliced her other cheek. Then he smacked her.

"See Gotham, this is what happens to your loved ones when you leave their safety in the hands of someone you don't know. If the Batman reveals his identity Miss Jennings here won't have to suffer anymore. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The Joker pulled her head causing her to fly forward. A sickening pop added emphasis to the screams of pain Katy was feeling from her now dislocated arm.

"Oh that had to hurt." He said to the camera before he stopped recording.

"If I were you, I'd really be hoping you mean as much to Bruce Wayne as I think you do. If not, you might just want to be dying." The Joker left the room, slamming the door. Katy hung on the wall crying from the pain for who knows how long. Soon that pain and fear became anger as she realized that if Bruce wouldn't have ran like always, she wouldn't be here. She leaned the opposite way and let out a cry as she popped her arm back into place. She knew the Joker was going to come back and beat the hell out of her, so she prepared herself the best she could. She came to a resolve about her whole life and everyone in it. Maybe she'd even get to see her parents again.

_A young girl cowers under a table. Her mother pushed her under there just a few minutes ago praying that the table cloth was long enough to cover her daughter's legs. A young Katy heard her mother crying and her dad shouting. She was only six and didn't really understand what was going on. A man with gray hair busting through their door with a gun in his hand was all she saw before her mother put her underneath here. _

_She clenched her shirt and jumped when she heard gunshots. Her father screamed profanities at the top of his lungs until he too was silenced by gunfire. The man walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. The young girl crawled out of her hiding spot and walked into the living room. She screamed at the sight of her parents shot to death. _

A tear fell down Katy's face at the memory. "At least if I'm going to die, I'll get to see them again." she thought. Then she thought of her roommate. Morgie would be devastated if she died, so she took a deep breath and thought about her options. Dying wasn't one of them. She had to get him to set her free. To do that, she had to play his own game. She knew then that she had to become the Joker if she wanted to survive and that's just what she was going to do. You know what they say, 'Keep your friends close, but you enemies closer.' Katy giggled at the thought. She surprised herself at the sound; she was well on her way to her goal.

The Joker walked into his yellow and red bedroom, slamming the door behind him. That girly was going to be too much fun for him. He knew he had to be careful though; she was a psych major and knew tactics that could ruin him. He laughed a little at the thought of being overcome by a victim.

* * *

Thanks for reading remeber to review i wecome flames as long as they aren't to harsh.....


	5. Chapter 5

I thought that i've made you wait, I'd release two chapters today!!!

Disclaimer....not mine!

Here's this chapters song: Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen

* * *

Chapter 5

The door opened waking Katy from the horrible sleep she managed to get. She was surprised when it wasn't the Joker walking in, but a guy. A big guy.

"Boss told me to feed you, even if it meant shoving it down your throat." The man walked over and started feeding her a pathetic excuse for soup. She finished eating and the man started to leave.

"Wait!" she half shouted. The man stopped at the doorway.

"When is the Joker coming?" Katy asked. The man looked at her with shock on his face. No one has every asked _that_ before.

"Whenever he feels like." He replied smugly.

Katy smirked when she saw the shock on the guys face. She knew that it wouldn't take much to break these guy. She started laughing when the door was kicked off it's hinges.

"You think you're sooo smart." The Joker said pulling Katy against him with a knife at her throat.

"How's that?" She asked smirking. The Joker slapped her hard.

"Playing a little game with me and my men, hmm? Think you can outsmart me. Let me guess, you want to become me even. I've been to Arkham a lot nursy. I told you, I know all of your tactics."

"And I told you, you don't know mine." She replied looking the Joker straight in the eyes.

Anger filled his eyes and he punched her in the stomach. Katy started laughing; her plan was working. He smacked her, punched her, and then cut her cheek from her ear to her nose. Blood slowly dripped down her face but she just kept laughing. The Joker then elbowed her in the head, knocking her out.

"Laugh about that nursy." He said as he stormed out of the room.

Katy woke to darkness with intense pain in her head. She started laughing as the previous scene ran through her head. She didn't know how long she was knocked out and let a little sigh escape her lips.

"So you aren't just shits and giggles." A voice whispered from the corner. Katy shot her head in the direction and saw a faint reflection. If she guessed right, the voice belonged to the Joker and the reflection was a knife. Sure enough; the man of the hour walked out flipping a knife in his hand.

"You think you're real smart, that'll you can get to me." "Ah and I thought my plan was fool proof."

"HAHAHAHA, you really are trying to push my buttons. Or are you just testing rather or not I'd actually kill you?" He got closer to Katy and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't test me; I really don't have good self control." He put his blade under her chin and busted out in fits of giggles. The Joker started humming as he sliced the bottom of her chin.

"You know what?" Katy asked in the middle of his musical laughter.

"What's that?" The Joker whispered in her ear.

"What you're doing now and what you did, just show me that in fact I am getting to you." Katy said and started laughing as the Joker stopped. The Joker walked behind her and trance her spine with his knife.

"I don't know who you think I am. Nursy. But I do play games of my own, whose to say that **I'm** the one getting to **you.**" The Joker cut her restraints and threw the knife in the middle of the room. He walked out the door and closed it. Obviously while Katy was knocked out they replaced it. Then she heard a clicking noise; they were locking the door. She fell to her knees and grabbed the small kitchen knife.

"What cha going to do boss?" One of the Joker's goons asked.

"I'm going to show exactly who she thinks she's messing with."

* * *

Sorry it's so short i couldn't really do anything without making it boreing. The next one is really long but really boreing (well i think it is) it still has some key points though. R&R Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's the next chapter as promised.

Song for chapter: Hurt- Nine Inch Nails

Disclamier: "Me no own"

* * *

Chapter 6

Katy crawled to the middle of the room and grabbed the abandoned knife and studied it. It was a small paring knife with a woodened handle that had blood stains on it. Katy struggled to stand on her knees and knew that it would probably be impossible for her to stand. So she did the next best thing, she laid on her back. She laid down on her back looking around the impossibly dark room for what felt like hours. She twirled the knife in between her fingers and took a relaxing sigh. Slowly sleep started to engulf her, but she heard the door being unlocked. Groaning she sat up and put the knife in her waistband. In walked the Joker dressed in his usual clothing. The Joker looked down and frowned.

"I thought you'd be _dead_ by now." Katy looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

"I thought you would have _killed_ me by now." Katy replied sarcastically.

The Joker growled and pulled Katy to her feet by her hair. Katy didn't flinch much to the Joker's disliking. She just stared deep into her eyes. He smacked her just craving the pain she _should_ be feeling. But Katy wasn't about to falter. It was too important for her survival. She just smiled a weak, deprived smile. Getting even angrier, the Joker pulled Katy out of the room. The sudden jerk forward caused her to drop the knife she had hid in her pants. The Joker laughed and drug her down a flight of stairs. At the bottom he pulled her to her feet again. She was in a lot of pain from the metal stairs that she was pulled down. When her eyes finally focused she saw that she was in a small hallway. She leaned against the Joker since she came up to his shoulder, she could support a lot of her weight on him. He was very surprised at this action. Any other human being would struggle to get away from him. He walked down the hallway still supporting Katy's weight. Katy slowly limped along surprised the Joker was slowing to her pace. They continued down the hallway until he stopped in front of a dark woodened door. She feared the worst but fear was not evident on her face. When he opened the door they entered a bathroom.

"Since obviously you aren't afraid of me, I mind as well get you cleaned up and then talk business. There are clothes on the counter." He said nodding to the clothes on the metal counter. "They might not be your -ah- _taste_, they are Roses clothes. You'll meet everyone in a little bit. Hurry up nursy, I am not a patient man." The Joker closed the door and walked away from the bathroom. Once Katy couldn't hear his footsteps she turned and looked in the small mirror above the industrial sink. Her dark hair was matted to her head with dried blood and sweat. Her cheeks were sunken in from the lack of decent food and her hazel eyes were losing their glimmer of hope that they once had. Sighing she turned away from the mirror and started to undress. She walked over to the shower and started the water to warm up. Believing the Joker was a man of his word she took her shower and got dressed fast.

Katy fingered through her hair the best she could as she looked in the mirror one last time. The clothes she wore left nothing to the imagination. The red tank top showed all of the little cleavage she had and stopped above her belly button. The short black leather skirt wasn't exactly covering either. She slipped into the silver five inch heels.

"At least whoever clothes these were they had good taste in shoes." she muttered to herself.

A hard rapid knock came to the door causing her to jump slightly.

"I really hope you're ready nursy, 'cause I'm getting a little impati-"

Before he could finish his sentence Katy walked out the door. The Joker gave her a one-up and scrunched his nose.

"To sleazy for you." He whispered in her ear wrapping his arm around her and dragging her towards yet another door.

The Joker opened the door and led Katy into what looked like a living room filled with people. Every single person stared at Katy. Most of the people were guys who were ogling over her outfit. The girls gave her annoyed looks except for two. One looked at her almost as if she was proud of Katy. 'That's probably Rose.' Katy thought staring at the girl who was dressed in skimpier clothes than a stripper. The other girl that was looking at her wore a red and black jester outfit and had her face painted similar to the Joker. She was giving Katy a "If looks could kill…" look. The Joker started to introduce everyone individually. When he finally go to the girl in the jester outfit Katy snuggled closer to the Joker. When she saw the flame in the girl's eyes, she instantly knew her source of jealousy.

"This is Harley." The Joker said. Both girls shook hands in a catty way making the Joker laugh.

"Well it's late and we're off to bed." The Joker said dragging Katy up some stairs and into a bedroom. A bright yellow bedroom with dark red acsents

"Why yellow and red?" Katy asked absentminded.

"I wear green and purple too much."

"I get it! Yellow and red are the complementary colors of purple and green."

"Ding ding, we have a winner. You know you're the only one to get that."

"I _love_ art." Katy said as the Joker walked over to a oak desk in one corner of the room. She looked around the big room and noticed and open door that looked like it led to a bathroom. A huge circular bed with a red cover and yellow pillows and sheets sat in another side of the room. Katy sat on the bed and faced the Joker whose back was towards her. She laid down and closed her eyes.

The Joker looked over his shoulder when he heard the soft snores. Katy was laying asleep. Giggling the Joker resumed his work.

* * *

Read and Review PLEASE!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter for this story...but I am working on a sequel. I thought it'd be best to end here then start and "two months later" sort of thing. So please enjoy and look for the seqel! It'll be called "Queen of Hearts"

Song for Chapter: The Time is Wrong- Tickle Me Pink

Disclaimer: i don't own and batman related things........

* * *

Chapter 7

Katy's eyes fluttered open as she laid on her back and pulled the covers over her.

"I see you're awake _nursy_." a childish voice purred into her ear.

Her eyes shot open and she looked towards the make-upped face on her left. The Joker looked at Katy with a huge grin on his face. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her extremely close to him.

"Sleep well nursy? Did you dream of me?" He asked giggling.

Katy took a deep breath to regain her composure and looked at him with a smile on her face. She snuggled up to the topless man, laying her head on his chest.

"Of course, I dreamt of you. Do you_ sleep _well?" she asked tracing a scar on the Joker's lower abdomen. He took his hand off of her waist and put it behind his head. Katy snuggled closer to him as he grabbed a remote and turned the TV to, of course, Saturday cartoons. Sponge bob's laughter filled the air and the Joker started rubbing Katy's back. His breath was even with his heartbeat and Katy's eyes started drifting shut. She shook herself awake in panic.

'I can't believe I allowed myself to get that relaxed. _He_ almost won." she thought to herself. The Joker laughed at the stupidity of Sponge bob and Patrick.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" the Joker asked playfully. As if on cue, Katy's stomach growled. The Joker pushed Katy off of him and sat up. He walked over to a dresser and pulled out jeans and a purple and black hoodie. He walked over to another drawer and grabbed sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He threw them on the bed as Katy sat up.

"You can wear these until we get you more clothing." he said walking into the attached bathroom. Katy got out of bed and stretched. She picked up the ensemble and got dressed before the Joker returned. She combed through her hair when the Joker hunched his way through the door. Katy looked at his now clean face shocked at his once hidden features.

"Time to eat." he whispered in her ear before snaking his arm around her waist and leading her out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen. When they walked in the packed room the jester girl looked at them in jealousy and stormed out of the room.

"Ah Harley, Harley, Harley." The Joker chuckled while the rest of the room studied the couple. One of the other girls sat plates of food at two empty spots while the Joker and his new toy sat down. Katy and him both ate greedily; neither having ate much in the past few days. Katy looked at the joker and noticed his intense look on his face. He was obviously thinking of something. After he was finished the Joker stood up and everyone in the room automatically stopped their conversation. Katy awkwardly sat down her fork. Once it was completely silent, the Joker cleared his throat.

"Here's the plan. We've been doing the same thing for a _while_, and I'm getting-well uh- _bored_. So we are going to let little nursy her go."

Katy perked up at the idea and then a wave of disappointment washed over her.

"You look sad nursy. What? Don't want to leave me."

"You're right, I am a little sad about leaving you." Katy said unsure if she was lying or not. The Joker giggled his uncontrolled giggle then stood up.

"We'll do this tonight. 6 o' clock." he said in between the giggles.

Katy rested her head on the pillow and stared at the TV. Two hours down, four more to go until the Joker lets her go. She stared aimlessly at the television program while the Joker rested his head on Katy's stomach. His soft snores made her relax a little. Looking down at him she smiled to herself and ran her fingers through his greasy green hair. He stirred slightly and she stopped.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Joker asked.

"Yes. It was relaxing."

"Honestly, it felt pretty good." the Joker said in a calmer voice and Katy started running her fingers through his hair again.

"You've never had a pretty girl show how much she loves you?" Katy asked.

"Nope, unless you consider that annoying_ blonde _Harley."

"So you've never been in love?'

"Nope, I can't love." The Joker said propping himself on his elbow.

"Why because you're a psychopathic killer?" she asked facing him.

"No, I'm just to sexy for my love." Both shared a genuine laughter. They kept laughing slowly moving closer to each other until the Joker was leaning over Katy. She stared in his dark eyes and saw the surprising look of serenity. Before they knew it, their lips touched and opened a dam of feelings unfamiliar to the both of them. They broke apart with a softness in each of their eyes. Her lips were covered with make up as well as her shirt where he laid his head again. "How long will I be gone?" Katy asked as she fingered through a tangle in his hair.

"Long enough, but don't worry my nursy, I will visit you."

The clock read 6:05 as the white van sped away from the police station. The Joker sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. Five minutes was all it took to set her free.

"What are we going to do now boss?" One of the goons asked.

"Wait."

* * *

Well that's all folks! Look for the seqel hopefully it'll be out before I go to Disney (March 24)! Well Read & Review!

THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED OR FAVORITED!

~Bandgeek556


End file.
